Half Blood High Romance
by McAwesome101
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the most popular girl in school and every boy in Half Blood High has a crush on her. The new boy, Percy Jackson, is an unpopular loser and doesn't stand a chance with her. Or does he? Pairings are: PERCABETH, Jasper, Caleo, and Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I made a new story! I, like, always wanted to make a high school fanfiction, so here I am! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of th** **e PJO characters. Only the plot.**

 _Percy's Point of View_

"MOM!" I was so frustrated. Why couldn't she just understand that I DID NOT WANT to change schools? I'm unpopular enough at Jupiter High, being the new kid is even worse. I mean, I loved my mom, she's amazing, but as a mom, she just doesn't understand things sometimes.

"Sweetie, I told you, we have to move to New York. I was offered a great job there. We can stop worrying about having three meals a day." My mom, Sally Jackson, said. I sighed. That did sound nice. We were always hungry. Dad left us, and no one would offer a job for my mom. "Fine..." I gave in. My mom smiled, "I will be making blue cookies today!" Yes! My mom's blue chocolate chip cookies are the best!

Don't ask. It's tradition. I just really like the color blue. It reminds me of the sea. I love swimming. So my mom and I made it our mission to try to make most of the things we eat blue. It's cool.

Anyways, I am transferring to Half Blood High, from Jupiter Academy. I already know what is going to happen. I will be the unpopular loser, as always. I'm not handsome, smart, or flirty. All the key ingredients to popularity. I got used to being ignored.

My mom handed me the pamphlet that told me all about Half Blood High. They had a special course for Greek Mythology. Hmm, that's interesting. In Jupiter High, they had a special course for Roman Mythology. But I was always more interested in Greek Myths. The pamphlet said that school started tomorrow. Okay, I'm fine with that. I have all my supplies anyway.

I heard about this beautiful park about a few blocks away. I asked my mom if I could go, and she told me I could. I needed some fresh air.

When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful. I wanted to see more. I started on the trails, and I stared at the tall trees and the colorful leaves slowly falling down. As I was walking, I saw a beautiful girl with blond hair, also enjoying the view. She wasn't looking where she was going, and tripped. I lunged forward and...

 _Annabeth's Point of View_

School started tomorrow. I was prepared, as always.

I was always the popular one in school. I was also the smartest one, the cleverest one, and the most nice one. Everyone liked me. I was happy and content with my life. I never had any crushes though. No boys at our school interested me. My parents were worried, of course. I mean, if I were them, I would be worried too, I guess.

What kind of 15 year old never showed any interest in a boy? I guess I was just too busy socializing with my girl friends, studying, or playing soccer or something. I honestly don't know. You can't really FORCE yourself into liking someone right?

I sighed, and changed out of my pajamas. I slipped into a cashmere sweater (designer, of course), skinny jeans, and slipped my phone into my back pocket. I braided my hair to the side. I pulled out my gray earphones as well. I put on my favorite song, "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato, put on a pair of converse, and went outside. It was chilly out, so I was glad I wore my sweater.

I started jogging, to a steady pace, and made my way to the park. It was just so beautiful there. The towering trees, the refreshing scent of mint leaves, and colorful leaves slowly making their way to the crisp, green grass.

I kept jogging on the concrete paths, ignoring the sly smirks of the 16 year old boys that were also here. I looked around, enjoying the view. Then I tripped on an uneven part of the path, and almost fell over.

A boy with uncombed raven black hair, lunged toward me and caught me before I could fall. He helped me up, and he brushed some leaves off my sweater. He looked up and met my eyes. They were a beautiful sea green. They were bright with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked.

 _Percy's Point of View_

I caught her, and I helped her up. I brushed some leaves off her sweater. She really was stunning. I looked up and met her eyes. They startled me. Her eyes were grey. They always seemed to be calculating you, watching your every move. In other words, they were gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Oh, I'm fine." She smoothed down her clothes casually.

"Uh, that's good." I stumbled. Great move, Percy, I scolded myself. She smiled. "Thanks for catching me." She seemed unfazed and looked like she just stepped out of a designer magazine. Not that I stared at those and swooned over the hot girls in the pictures.

I blushed and introduced myself. "No problem. My name's is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

"Annabeth Chase". We shook hands. Her hand felt soft and warm.

I stopped for a moment. Annabeth Chase? She's THE most popular girl in Half Blood High. Some of the kids that lived in my neighborhood told me about her. Oh no. I felt my face redden.

"Hey Annabeth, I have to go." I broke into a run. I couldn't do this. There's no way she would like me. I'm a new guy. She's been here, like, forever. And she is REALLY popular. She's totally out of my league. I ran back to my house, trying to ignore her. "PERCY!" she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I sighed. I jogged back. She looked at me and softened. "What were you doing?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I didn't know what to say. Then I opened my mouth again. "I have to go." I tried to run back, but she caught my arm. Man, she was strong.

"Let me ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing?" she questioned. I took a deep breath. "YouarepopularandI'mnewandyouaretotallyoutofmyleaguesoIhavetorunbye." She tilted her head to the side cutely and looked confused. "What did you say?" "I have to run good bye see you at school tomorrow!"

She let go of my arm in surprise and I ran back to my house faster than I ever ran before. I went in the house, panting. "Hi mom" I wheezed. I went up the stairs to my room and plopped on my bed. _What have I just done?_ I thought.

I just ruined my chance with my first crush. _She was way out of my league_. Yeah, she was. I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow at school. Will she pretend that she didn't know me? Will she be my friend? Or did I just ruin my only chances of being with her?

 **Me: And that's the end of my first chapter! Yayy! I really hope you guys liked it, it was really fun for me to write! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME I LOVE YOU ALL! I got so many follows and favorites! Thank you so much! You guys honestly** **have no idea how awesome you make me feel when you follow, favorite, or review!**

 _Review Replies:_

 ** _Guest_ : Well, I'm sorry that you don't like it, but you didn't have to say it like that. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at ****all.**

 ** _Readrunfangirl_ : Thank you so much for your nice review! I hope you like this chapter!**

 ** _Penguins-And-Percabeth_ : Actually, Percy wasn't that far away when Annabeth so kindly yelled at him to come back, but yeah. Annabeth **

**actually has a pretty loud voice I guess. And thanks for reviewing!**

 ** _Son of Tyche_ : That was really nice, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Me: Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope you guys like it! Also, don't forget to follow, favorite, and most importantly of all, REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO and HOO characters. *cries***

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _ **BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_ I groggily sat up, and smashed my fist on the snooze button on my alarm clock. Everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes. I yawned. _It's the first day of school today..._ I thought. Suddenly, I shot up. The first day of school? Oh, no. The memories of me running away from Annabeth, the most popular girl in school came flooding back.

I groaned. I've been dreading this since last night. I couldn't see her again. I just couldn't. She seemed like a pretty nice girl, but she had the power to smash my social life to pieces. If I even had one. I sighed. I knew I had to go, whether I wanted to or not.

My mom was extremely set on giving me a good education. Unless I was so sick I had to go to the emergency room, I had to go to school. I plopped off my bed, walking downstairs lazily. "Hey mom" I greeted.

My mom ruffled my messy hair, and smiled. "Good morning sweetie." She was making pancakes. BLUE pancakes. Blue CHOCOLATE CHIP pancakes! Yeah! I hadn't realized that I was saying this out loud, yelling and whooping at the end until my mom called out, "Aww, you like them that much? I guess I'll make extras then." I looked down, embarrassed. Then I heard my stomach grumble.

"One pancake coming up!" My mom flipped a pancake into the air. I grinned. This has been out game since my mom ever made her secret recipe for her yummy pancakes. I got my plate and put it in the air, with my hand on the bottom. The pancake landed on the plate, perfectly centered. I started munching on it right away. It was warm, and the blue chocolate chips melted in my mouth.

"Mmmm... It's delicious, mom!" I grinned widely. My mom winked. "It's my secret recipe." I ate a few more pancakes, being the obnoxious pig I am, **(Nope! Just kidding! XD),** brushed my teeth quickly, and put on a fresh pair of blue jeans and a crisp, white T-shirt. I attempted to brush my messy hair, but gave up after a few tries.

I grabbed my backpack full of school supplies, and yelled "Bye mom!" as I walked out the door. "Bye sweetie!" my mom replied. I was just on time, as the school bus just drove in to our neighborhood.

I walked in, ignoring the stares of everyone. _"Hey, isn't he new?" "Yeah, I think so too." "What's his name?" "He's hot."_ I blushed at the last whisper I heard.I settled in the back. Jason joined me. "Hey Perce. Why are you looking so down?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Oh, its nothing. Just tired." I fake yawned. Jason raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We rode in the bus in silence for a while. Finally, Jason said something. "Hey Percy, did you hear anything about Annabeth Chase? I heard that she came home late yesterday night. He was talking about me." Jason wondered.

I tensed. That was me. I went home at nine. She probably went later, since I had the head start. I groaned as I remembered her face when she saw me running away. "Perce?" Jason snapped his fingers in my face.

I looked at him. "Yes?" "Well, do you know anything about what happened?" I blinked. "Uhh, I'm not sure. I mean, she has tons of friends, she could have been with any of them, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Jason agreed. I sighed, relieved. Then I saw that we were nearing the school. _Stay away from Annabeth,_ I instructed myself.

I walked out of the bus, and went to the office, and got my locker number and lock, and my schedule. I also asked for a map, because this school was huge! The secretary nodded, and handed me one.

I walked through the hallways, looking at my schedule. It was only 8:00. Homeroom started at 8:15. I still had fifteen minutes.

 **Monday**

 **8:15- 8:30** Homeroom

 **8:35- 9:25** Math

 **9:30- 10:20** FREE PERIOD

 **10:25- 11:15** Geography

 **11:20- 12:30** LUNCH+RECESS

 **12:35- 1:25** Science

 **1:30- 2:20** Biology

 **2:20- 3:10** History

 **3:15- 3:30** Homeroom

( **I won't write anymore of the schedule because it's too much work, and you will probably not read it anyways. :) The rest of the days it's pretty much the same thing, except 2nd, 4th, 6th, 7th, and 8th periods are different you know the gist. )**

I was walking in the hallway, trying to memorize the map, when I bumped into a very familiar girl with blond princess curls. She turned around, and said, "Oh hey **,** Percy." I paled, and helped her pick up her books as fast as I can. I tried for a smile as I slowly got up. "I have to get to class now. See you later?" She nodded. "I will look for you at lunch." She said with a grin. Then she skipped off to the rest of her friends.

Oh no. Oh, no no no... Did she just say that she will look for me at lunch? I don't know whether I should jump for joy, or whether I should burst into tears, or whether I should panic. So I just calmly walked to class, my mind so full of mixed emotions that I didn't know what to think.

 _ **Fast forward to LUNCHTIMEE!**_

I heard the lunch bell ring. ( **Yes, I made a lunch bell. I don't know if that's normal of not, but if it isn't... Deal. With. It.)** I panicked, as I slowly made my way to lunch. I stood in the lunch line, already expecting what the food was going to look, smell, and taste like.

I sat down at an empty table. Jason, Leo, and Frank, (the boys who live in my neighborhood), were sitting together with some other boys so there wasn't any space for me. They apologized and promised that they would save me a seat tomorrow. I didn't really care. I was kinda used to sitting by myself.

I tried the hamburger, spinach, and the banana. All of them tasted exactly alike. What? How did they manage to make the BANANA taste weird? I was thinking about this when a blonde, grey-eyed girl started approaching my table. I froze in panic. What am I going to do?

 **Me: Hey peeps, sorry for the cliffhanger, I just love making them... ;) I need a name, bodily features (eye color, hair** **color, etc.), and a small** **history. And I need a boy AND a girl. Just sayin. XD I got so many girls so far... But its fine, I already have an idea for a boy anyway.**

 **Can you please help me out here? I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever's name and features I choose. And thanks for reading**

 **this! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey you guys, its me McAwesome, and I'm back with a new chapter! I just loved all the wonderful reviews you gave me, and all the suggestions! And I'm SO SORRY for not updating in such a long time! I was so busy with school, and everything! I hope that the chapter was worth the wait!**

 _Percy Jackson's Point of View_

Oh my gods, oh my gods. The one and only Annabeth Chase is smiling at me, and asking me if she could sit with ME! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? My mouth was hanging open in shock. Her? Asking me? If she could sit next to me?

I was sweating bullets, and Annabeth noticed this. She grinned and offered, "Hey, I have a portable fan powered by batteries. Do u want to borrow it? You look really uncomfortable and sweaty." I snapped my mouth shut.

"Uhh, no thanks _._ I'm fine." I replied nervously. "Oh, and uhh sure. You can sit here. If you really want to." She sat down, and shot me a disbelieving look. "Why wouldn't i want to sit with you?" she questioned.

My eyebrows flew up. "I-I uhh, d-don't know." I stuttered. "Maybe because I'm an unpopular new loser, while you are the prettiest, nicest, most popular girl at Half Blood High?" I blurted out.

She grinned. My cheeks were burning. "I don't know about pretty, but I guess I am pretty nice and popular. And you're not a loser. Besides, you helped me at the park, remember?"

I nodded nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

She started eating her lunch, and then spit it out. "Yuck! What's in this stuff? This is the first time I'm eating the school food. I wish that somebody told me how bad this was, it looked so harmless and innocent before." I grinned, and suddenly, things didn't seem so awkward for me anymore. We had a similarity!

"So, you haven't had school food before," I questioned. "Well, yeah." She shrugged, and continued. "My parents used to pack me food all the time." She took in another breath as if to continue, but for some reason, didn't.

 _Typical Princess,_ I thought. Then I wondered why she doesn't have home lunch anymore, so I asked her why.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I..." She bit her lip.

I cocked my head to the side and questioned, "What's wrong?" She tensed.

"Uhh, I would prefer not to talk about that." She said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, umm sure." I murmured.

Annabeth regained her composure. "Okay, so tell me a bit about your life, _friend._ "

I tensed, hearing the word "friend", and replied, trying to look calm and not to jittery about the fact that she called me her FRIEND! _She probably thinks that everybody is her friend, since she is so nice to everyone,_ I reminded myself.

"So, my mom works at a candy shop. And my dad, well, my biological one was on a ship, a wave overtook him, and he, well, disappeared. They never found the body."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

Then she opened it again. "I'm so sorry to hear that..." she whispered.

I gave her a weak smile. "It's life, you know. Never easy." She nodded, her grey eyes huge.

We then changed the topic, thinking it was way too depressing, and talked about other stuff. Oh you know, stuff like how Travis set the math teacher's pants on fire again. That was hilarious.

We exchanged stories, and later on, numbers.

She beamed at me, and said, "I'll text you tonight!" and the bell rang.

We all rushed to get our backpacks and went to class.

oOo

 _Annabeth's Point of View (Yay!)_

Percy was so nice, and sweet! I don't get why he was so nervous. I mean, I'm just a typical girl at our school.

I talked about all my worries, dreams, and confusions to my best friend, Thalia.

She just rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are NOT a typical girl. Have you not seen how boys drooled over watching you flip your hair? Or how you're so nice and generous compared to everyone else? And how pretty you are?"

Then she smirked. "Of course you didn't. You were too busy _studying._ " She snorted.

Thalia was an awesome girl who was 100% honest, whether the person wanted to hear it or not. And she had black, spiky hair, with electric blue eyes so striking, you feel them penetrating into your soul.

She also hated boys. Even though any boy at this school would kill to be with her. At least, that was what I heard.

"Oh, umm okay?" I replied uneasily. Honestly, my blonde hair always frustrated me, people thought that I was a no-good Californian girl who just went around looking pretty, and having loads of makeup, and nah nah nah... And my boring grey eyes. I mean, compared to Thalia's, they just melted into the darkness.

I kept thinking about all my flaws until Thalia said something, breaking the silence.

"Annabeth, face the facts. That boy LIKES you. So what are you gonna do about it?" she questioned. I honestly didn't know.

Just taking in the fact that the adorable, sweet boy with sea green eyes liked me was... I don't know... crazy? I mean, all the other boys (who apparently liked me, according to Thalia) were like, ehh, but Percy was like, so hot and fun to talk to.

"Well?" Thalia asked, breaking my train of thought. "I don't know," I honestly replied to her.

She stared at me, looking for any signs of lies or discomfort. Finding none, she sighed.

"Well, you gonna have to do something about it, or that guy's gonna leave thinking that you don't like him, rejected, and never talk to you again."

I looked at her, bewildered. Was that true? I didn't know what to think.

Well, for now, he was my friend. I might try to get him to confess later on, and I can as well.

I keep thinking about this until one particular thought pops into my mind. _Do I really like him? As a crush?_ And I just froze.

Do I? Or is this just another one of my fairytales that I am dreaming up that will never come true? I don't want this to turn into another dilemma like with Luke.

 **Me: And there you have it! Your third chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't very long, I just had to update. You guys really deserve it, for sticking with my story. Don't forget to review, but please, no hate!**


	4. AN

**A/N- Please don't skip over this.**

 **Oh my gods guys I love you so much! I honestly was going to delete this account, but seeing as I have FRIKING 8 THOUSAND READS I can't give up. Wow I can't believe this right now. You guys are seriously amazing. Hugs and kisses to all of you.**

 **I wrote this story in like 4th grade, I really didn't like it, but I'm getting inspired to edit and keep updating. I really don't know, I do want to delete this fanfiction, but I seriously cannot now. You guys are too amazing to give up on. I read every single one of your heart-warming reviews and I just melted. YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!**

 **Anyways, expect an update within the next week, I'm really going to try my best on this story now. Thanks again, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**FINALLY UPDATING YAYAYYAAY**

 **shoutout to cbaracco for the name and looks of a new character in the fanfic! She isn't featured much here, but is going to make appearances throughout the story. Anyone else who is interested in a shoutout, pop an idea or two including your character's name, looks, and personality in the reviews below!**

 **Shoutout to Emma Chase-Hunter of Artemis and Blake Jackson for INCREDIBLY nice reviews! All of you are so sweet, love you! btw I read all of your reviews so don't think for a moment that your opinion doesn't count.**

 **Flames are not appreciated, but constructive criticism is. Happy Reading!**

 _Percy's POV_

Days went by, and so did weeks, and eventually months. Annabeth was still with the ass Luke, but we were getting closer. We shared moments, and our bond was growing stronger and stronger, whether Lukie liked it or not.

"Hey Percy! You coming or not?" Annabeth called out, her blonde princess curls waving wildly around her face in the gentle spring breeze. Her grey eyes sparkled with mischief and glee.

I grinned. "Coming!" I close my locker and sigh. My life is turning out wonderful so far. School's great, and most of my teachers are amazing, except Ms. Dodds, who I don't understand. What have I ever done to her that makes me hate her so much?

I jog back to Annabeth, linking my arm with hers. "So what's the game plan for today?"

Every Friday she's mine. No Lukie to bother us, on Fridays we do everything together. MINE.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go grab a pizza and eat while watching a movie with cookies at your place?" she inquired. I absentmindedly reached for her beautiful curls, wanting to play with them, but she slapped my hands away.

I pouted, widening my eyes. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides.

I winked. Works every time. Ruffling her hair, I replied "Yeah sure. Let's go."

 _Annabeth's POV_

It's been a while since I met the green-eyed boy, but I can't say that I regret bumping into him in the park that day. He looked so hot with his raven-black hair swept over his eyes.

I glance over at him now, and he was driving the car, humming an unrecognizable tune with his pink lips. He looked exactly the same from the first day, yet the sparkle in his eyes were brighter than before. He really started opening up to me, once I showed him that I didn't care about popularity.

He wasn't as shy anymore, and is as sassy as ever. ( **PERSASSY FTW)**

We pulled up to an empty parking space at Pizza Hut, and strode in. As I took in a deep breath, enjoying the aroma of fresh, cheesy hot pizza, I noticed that Percy suddenly froze in his tracks.

His eyes seemed to have been fixated on a weirdly familiar red-haired girl.

"R-Rach?" Percy stuttered, the glimmer in his eyes disappearing. I clutched his hand, as he seemed like he needed the comfort, and he squeezed mine back frightfully.

The girl turned around, but she just stared at us strangely and questioned, "What are you freaks lookin at?" Perce shrunk back. "Sorry, wrong person."

I heard heels clacking and my cousin Chandler's best friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare sashayed right up to us. Chandler is incredibly nice, but I just don't get why she has such horrible friends... She's gorgeous though, with her waist length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, beautiful inside and out. Rachel with her flaming red hair and green eyes however, she may be pretty but her looks DEFINITELY do not define her personality.

"Oh, hey PERCY! Nice seeing you here. Did I hear my name?"

Percy squeezed my hand again. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. It's gonna be fine. Who's this?" I said to him under my breath.

He took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Annabeth, meet my EX-girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, this is my friend Annabeth."

She cocked her head and looked at me with her bright green eyes, the eyes that I have grown to know and despise. "Oh ANNABETH, fancy seeing you here. Percy, we already know each other. She's actually my best friend's COUSIN! Isn't that so cool?" She exclaimed, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

I scoffed.

"Um, Rach, it was nice seeing you here, but Annabeth and I really have to go." He said politely. Her eyes narrowed, catching sight of our entwined hands.

"But Percy, we have to catch up! Why don't you answer my calls?" She frowned.

He grimaced, answering with a curt reply. "Maybe because you CHEATED on me, Rach! You broke my heart and you think that we can be back to being friends again? No! I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way."

He pulled me away from the aggravated teen, mumbling under his breath "I'm never going to this Pizza Hut again."

Once we got settled into the car once more, I kept silent, making sure that we talk about this subject on his call, not mine.

"Papa John's sounds like a pretty good option to me?" I grinned, trying to bring the light, happy mood back to the atmosphere.

He smiled back. "Of course. As you wish."

Once we were situated on the carpeted floor of the Jackson's house with 2 boxes of steaming pizza beside us, I felt content, leaning my head on Percy's shoulder as he searched for a movie on Netflix.

He stiffened for a moment, and relaxed slightly. "How about Princess Bride? We haven't seen that in a while..."

I agreed, relaxing into his comfy shoulder.

I yawned. It was 1 hour and 30 minutes into the movie, and I was already growing tired. The pizza boxes were all empty, except for the few crumbs in the edges.

"The main character guy is so hot..." I mumbled as he said his trademark line.

Percy turned his head and stuck out his bottom lip. "Not as hot as me, right?" He flashed me his adorable seal face, and I soon got lost in his deep swirling pools of sea green.

"Y-yeah, of course." I stammered, feeling my face redden. He was too cute for his own good.

"I'm not cute, I'm HOT." Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"And I'm sure that you didn't mean to say that out loud either Wise Girl."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "So... Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain huh? I like it."

He yawned. "Me too..."

I snuggled into his chest, covering us both with the blue blanket as the credits rolled off on the screen.

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Kisses and hugs to you all.**


End file.
